


Rewards of Loyalty

by Anyawen



Series: fanwork poetry remixes [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Family of Choice, M/M, Team as Family, poetry remix, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: A job offer becomes something more.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: fanwork poetry remixes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591081
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Rewards of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [honour amongst thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696582) by [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/pseuds/midrashic). 



> This is a freeform poetry remix of [Midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic)'s fic [Honour Amongst Thieves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696582). It fills 007 fest 2020's Scavenger Hunt item #84 - 'Create work that's inspired by the work of somebody from your team (with their permission). i.e. art to a fic, write fic inspired by art, make a podfic, etc (ex: Illustrate a scene from a different point of view)', the classic prompt table fill for 'Moneypenny friendship', and is posted on Moneypenny Monday.
> 
> * * *

The writing on the wall  
is in a code she can read well enough.

She gets out  
and enjoys the freedoms of  
being self employed.

She thinks it's death that's found her—  
come for her, finally—  
after a cock-up in Istanbul  
and a trap meant to put an end  
to the solitary, mercenary life she leads.

Instead, it's a job.

Colleagues in dealing death  
outside the constraints of the service,  
generally allied with the goals  
of Queen and country—  
or at least  
not actively working against them.

It takes time,  
as it should,  
and she discovers that these  
comrades are more than  
backup in tight places.

They are friends—  
all of them, though  
perhaps most especially the pair  
of inexorable contradictions  
at the center of their group  
who are deeply and recklessly  
in love.

It shouldn't come as a surprise to her  
to realize that these companions  
to whom she is bound with ties  
of murder and bloodshed  
are her family—  
and that she is theirs.

It does.  
And it doesn't.  
And life goes on.

She's back now  
where it all began -  
the life that found her  
when she expected death.

They're waiting for her,  
her family of assassins and related miscreants  
and she's hurrying on her way  
home.


End file.
